


New Discoveries

by KitagawaKenta



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape, Sex, Sexy Times, creativie spelling, ken rapes everyone, ken the pervert, ken's super porn collection that he made himself, perverts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitagawaKenta/pseuds/KitagawaKenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The digidestined make new discoveries of the SEXI kind!!!</p><p>Originally posted over a decade ago on fanfiction.net and wrongly deleted THIS BEAUTIFUFL FANFIC IS NOW BACK IN FULL INCOMPLETE COMPELTENESS!@</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love my sister

"WHA??? WHAT DO U MEAN U LOVE SORA??????????????????????????????????" Tai screamed at Matt.

"Dude I thought you knew already we have been going out fur a while."

"NO! Wait, yez I did. But I thought you wuld get ovur it and then Sora would get over u and then I could go out with her and then we could get married!"

"Well it's not happening okay????????????? Geez I already went through this with TK geez I thought you would be more mature since you were older but you're actually less mature than he was! GEEZ Tai get a life!"

"WHAT???? YOU get a life you basterd and I think I'll punch you you little- AHHHHHHHHH!! SORA!"

"Tai go away! I thought you were over me! I am sorry but I love Matt! Okay! Now please don't bother him!" Sora said then she pushed Tai away.

"But... But...." Tai said then he waz pushed off the balcony "AHHHHHHHH!!" Tai screamed and then he realized what a jerk he had been at the party. And he decided to go home.

(THIS IZ NOT PART OF THE STORY... U DORK.)

"Why can't I be cool, Agumon?" Tai asked.

"I think you're very cool Tai!!!!" Agumon said.

"But I was such a dork today why can't I get over Sora!!! I thought I did before but I was so stupid!" Tai said.

"Don't worry Tai, you'll probably find a better girl than Sora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No where is there a better girl than Sora, she is the most prettiest LOVERLYEST girl I've ever known and she is so nice and I love her!!!!!!!!!"

"You know Tai, you know a lot of girls I bet you will like one better than Sora and she will like you too!"

"Who? You know something I don't,, don't you???"

"No NOTHING Tai, I am going to go play with Patamon now." Agumon ran away.

Taichi was laying around for a while OH NO WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HIM?? He was still depressed when he BEUUUUTIFUL sister came in.

"Hi Tai! Oh no!!!! What is wrong with you???"

"What? O hi Kari nothing is wrong."

"Oh no Tai I know you better than anyone something is wrong." Kari said.

"Okay fine!!!! It is that I am a pathetic LOZER and can't find a girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes REALLY oh u can laugh now."

"But Tai I don't think it's funny."

"OH thanks I guess."

"I think it's great!!"

"WHAAAAT?"

"YES I was afraid you were in love with someone else all along...."

"What? You know a girl who likes me?"

"Oh yes, Tai. I know her very well."

"OOOOOOOOOOO! WHO WHO?"

"Me, you idiot!!!!!!!" Kari jumps Tai!!!!!

(THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY.... UR STILL A DORK.)

O I guess you want to know what happened with Kari and Tai! O well I guess I won't tell you! HAHAHA! Okay okay I will just don't kill me!!! I meant you were a dork in a nice way, okay??? Okay here is what happened!!!

Tai was very nervous when Kari jumped him and was like "Kari!!! I dun't believe this!!! Stop!! We are brother and sister it is WRONG!!!" Okay then Kari called him a bitch and told him to shut up because she wanted to be dominate tonight HAHAHA. Then she tied him up and they had HOT S&M SEX!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHA! Tai wasn't complaining that much afterwords.

Okay then the next night Tai wanted to be dominate and Gatomon walked in on them!!!! POOR TAI!!! It waz not a pretty sight and Gatomon said she'd tell his parents but Kari convinced her not to. SO THEY CONTINUED TO HAVE HOT SEX EVERY NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!! OH BOY I HOPE THEIR PARENTS DON'T WALK IN!!!!!!!!

To be continued, bitch!!!!!

Next time: O no, has Cody been molested? Or just found his TRU LUV???


	2. HELP HE IZ MOLESTING ME!!!!!!!

Hello people here iz chaptar 2. What do you want me to do? OH YOU WANT THE STORY DON'T YOU?? The one with the molester and CODY GETS MOLESTED! Okay fine you PERVERT!

One day Cody waz walking along DO DE DO having a perverted thought about YOLEI and then he decided he was a bad boy and needed to BE SPANKED!!! And he spanked himself!! OKAY! It's not that bad so far is it? Then this guy came and said "Do you need help little boy???"

Cody told him "I am not a little boy! I will beat you up!" Okay he didn't say the beat you up part but he is mad and sick of being the little kid of the group so he said "I am not that little! Please don't call me that."And he isn't do you think I would have Kari and Tai have sex when they were younger??? Okay I would but shut up I didn't this time.

"Hello little boy my name is Kanen!"

"Kanen it sounds suspisious!!! And anyway I asked you nicely to stop calling me little boy."

"But I like little boys I like them A LOT."

"What do you mean? You aren't one of those STRANGERS are you?"

"Oh no you know me I'm Kanen. Please let me help you."

"What do you mean, help me?"

Kanen picked up Cody, even tho he is older he is still little, and pulled down his pants and SPANKED him!!!!!! Kanen is BAD that is molesting! Cody screamed and screamed and Kanen touched him in other places too BAD KANEN! And that's what he said to Cody when he was spanking him "Bad, bad boy!" Kanen liked spanking Cody but then dropped him when Yolei started staring at them angry!

"Yolei help me!" Cody screamed.

"You stop before I fucking call the police!!!" Yolei screamed.

"U stop messing with true love!" Kanen said.

"U child molester!!! Poor Cody!! Let's go file a police report!! CHILD MOLESTER!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!" Yolei screamed even more.

Cody was embarassed because Yolei was calling him a child and he was much older now. "Yolei, stop!" he said.

"Yeah you are COMPLETLY NUTZ U FOOL." Kanen said. That just made Yolei scream more.

"Maybe you shuld go now." Cody said and then he finally pulled up his pants he was really embarrassed.

"Fine I will run like a thief but soon you will realize your love for me!!!" Kanen ran away and Yolei screamed for fifteen minites more.

"Yolei I think he left already." Cody said.

"Oh yeah. Well I'm so glad you're okay little guy!!! You should keep Armadillomon around to protect you ALL THE TIME! Okay? Oh no I'm late! I'll see you later!!" Yolei ran away.

Cody didn't know what to do. He had a crush on Yolei for forever but being spanked by a child molester made him EXCITED and he really liked him maybe he should get to know Kanen the Child Molester better!!!!!! Who knows!!!!!! He went home and had sex with Armadillomon oh I'm just kidding ha ha.

To be continued, you bitches!!!!!!!!!!!

Next time on Digimon:: WHAT'S GOING ON??? Have Cody and Yolei been having sex since they were six and nine??? Who will walk in on Tai and Kari next??? Will Kanen the Child Molester come back to molest the digimon??? OKAY here is what really happens: Davis meets up with his long time love NO HE DOESN'T MOLEST CODY TOO.


	3. Did u kno they had a whip in Digimon?

Ken is a nasty boy, he was having nasty thoughts..... About Yolei.

NO U IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEN IS A DAMN FAG!!!! He was having nasty thoughts and fantasies about DAVIS!!!!!!!! Okay but then he saw something that made him VERY angry. It was Davis with a blue haired girl! He wanted to wring the little SLUTZ neck!

So he decided to do it. "YOU DAMN BITCH GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!" Ken still has the dark seed you know it makes him say stuff like that. Who r u kidding Ken is a nasty boy who pretends to be good.

Anyway he was choking this blue haired girl when he realized he was a boy and the boy beat his ass! And then said he was sorry. Because he was Joe! "Davis, who is this? An ex-girlfriend of your's?"

"What? No, that's Ken!"

"What??? Joe?? DAMNIT- I mean sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Ummm be more careful and what did you mean get away from my man?"

"NOTHING!" Ken ran away. Then he came up with an EVIL plan (because Ken is a evil bastard)

His evil plan was to capture Davis and SEDUCE him with hot S&M sex!!!!!!!! After Davis felt his HOT WHIP he would fall in deep love with him. He could be a better boyfriend than Joe ever could!!!

So he waited for Davis to say good-bye to Joe and then JUMPED HIM AND TIED HIM UP! Oh boy Davis was mad and didn't even know it was Ken and Ken LAUGHED a lot when he had him hahahahahahahahahahaha. Ken then threw Davis in a potato bag over his shoulder and started to walk to his evil studio.

But Ken didn't realize that he would have another trouble! Cody saw him! "Ken what are you doing? What is that you're carrying? Is it a dead body? I always knew you were evil!"

"No it's not a dead body you little freak! Bend over!"

"No that just happened to me yesterday- HELP!!!!! CHILD MOSTE-"

Ken jumped Cody and tied him up too! Ken hates Cody but likes his body HAHA isn't Ken evil?

So Ken brought Cody and Davis back to his evil studio and tied them up to the wall! Doesn't that sound bad? Well it's worse when you find out he tied them to the wall NAKED!

Davis now knew it was Ken that had captured him and was very mad! "DAMN U KEN!!! Why??? I thought you were not evil any more!! And why did you bring Cody are you studying to be a DAMN CHILD MOLESTER???"

"I AM FIFTEEN ALREADY!!!" Cody yelled.

"Don't yell at me yell at the DAMN CHILD MOLESTER!!! And Ken I thought you were through with raping me??"

"What? I don't remember any of that oh boo hoo I thought I was just playing a video game!"

"That was some pretty perverted video games!"

"So sue me I'm a pevert!" then Ken came out in leather with a whip. "So Davis, do you like this look on me?" he said and tried to look sexy.

"AHHHHHHH! MY EYES!!!!!!!" Davis screamed. "Joe is O SO MUCH SEXIER THAN YOU."

"Help! I am not gay!" Cody said then remembered what he had been thinking about Kanen the Child Molester. But this was Ken the Nasty Freaky Evily Evil Child Molester not Kanen the Sexy Friendly Child Molester. "HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" he yelled.

"You, be quiet!" Ken yelled and then whipped Cody several times.

"Ow! It hurts!!" Cody yelled!

"Ow! That looks like it hurts!" Davis said. 

"Oh you both know you like it." Ken said. "Your turn, Davis!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, that's it!! I'm gonna call Joe!"

"How? I have you all tied up." Ken said.

"With our bond, we don't need phones!! JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE!" Davis yelled and then a bright light filled the area.

"Ahhhh!" Ken screamed, then shaded his eyes.

After only a minute Joe was there, and with only a touch freed Davis from his bonds! "Are you all right, lovely?" he asked.

"Now that you're here I am!" Davis said and then they both began MAKING OUT right in the middle of Ken's evil studio!

"Ewww! I hate watching you two like this! Ewwww!" Ken yelled. "Get away! Get away!" Ken whipped them both.

Joe looked up and saw Ken in his little outfit. "Let's leave before I puke..." he said.

"I hear that!" Davis said, and helped Joe to his feet.

"I'm alergic to evil people." Joe said.

"Fine! You dorks can have each other!!!!!" Ken yelled, and threw bombs at them as they left. The bombs did not touch them because of their love or maybe they were just lucky or some other crap like that!

"Hello?" Cody said. "Gee, you think Davis and Joe might have saved me too. Did they even see me? Hello? Is anyone still here."

"Oh, that's right, you're still around." Ken grinned evily. "How would you feel about making a porno video?"

"NO!" Cody yelled.

"Good!" Ken said.

"STOP!!!"

"You shut up!!" Ken whipped Cody a lot.

"Help... my virginity!" Cody screamed.

And then I stop the fanfic before there is a detailed sex scene.

To be continued, you damn child molesters!!!!!!!!!!

Next time on DIGIMON: Who do the digimon have sex with anyway? TK shows up after being away for a few months! Is he also gay? Or does he want Kari badly? AND BY THE WAY KEN RAPED CODY!


	4. TK is gay no he's not

Okay this is the chapter where TK comes! And I bet your all wondering if he's gay or not! Well here is the beginning so wonder no more!

TK came home after a few months but thought he'd visit his friends Tai and Kari first since they were on the way. Tai and Kari were having sex on the balcony!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" TK screamed.

"Hey TK, welcome home!" Tai said. "We didn't know you were coming! Why don't we go inside?"

"Tai!!!!!!! I really thought we had something together!"

"Um... No... I'm not gay..."

"Oh. You're just a damn pervert. I'm going home." TK said. He had something important to announce to people who weren't naked. So he said good-bye really fast then ran away. He met Cody on the way! "Hey little guy! How have you been all this time?" TK moved closer to him.

"NOOO.... You can't molest me today! I've been molested too often by Ken!" Cody cried.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to molest you again today. What happened?" TK asked.

"Ken raped me!" Cody said.

"Ken rapes everyone. As long as you're a boy anyway. I thought he might have learned his lesson when I tied him up and whipped him until his bled then raped him but I guess he enjoyed that. Sorry Cody, if you ever need to talk-"

"NO!" Cody ran away crying.

Okay so that's three boys TK had relations with. I guess he's gay huh. Okay anyway he goes to his brother's house. He is rich and sings and stuff and lives with his new wife Sora.

"Hey Matt!" TK said to Matt happy.

"TK! It's so great to see you!" Matt said. "How have you been?"

"I guess you married Sora, huh?" TK frowned.

"Yeah...." Matt said carefully.

"That's okay! Because now I am getting married too!" TK smiled again.

"WHAT??? Oh, that's great to who!"

"TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Patamon went over to his partner. "I'm so happy to see you!!!!!!"

"Great, I wanted you to hear this too. I'm now engaged to Catherine, the lovely french girl."

"BUT-"

"Huh?"

"But.... I thought you were gay."

"WHAT??? Where did you get that stupid idea! I don't believe you Matt! Thinking things like that!!!"

"Well there was Tai, then Cody, and then Ken, then Izzy, then Tai again, then Joe, then Davis, then Joe and Davis at once, do you think I don't listen when you tell me abou these things????"

"Matt, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual!"

"....Oh. Okay."

"That's so great TK! I remember Catherine, she was so nice!" Patamon said.

"Of course! By the way... Matt... You won't tell her about anything I told you with the boys and stuff, right?"

"Umm..." Matt said.

"I don't want her to hear any of that!! And don't say you thought I was gay EVER again!!!"

"Okay..." Matt said.

"Good. I'll meet you for dinner tonight, I'm gonna go party!" TK said.

And this is the end of his stupid chapter oh and TK went to visit his friend Kanen if you must know.

To be continued, freaks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next time on DIGIMON: Kanen is a freak!!! Ken is a freak!! Who iz the biggest freak?? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS!!! o yeah and ur all a bunch of freaks


	5. Ken is the biggest freak u know that already

One day Kanen found Cody crying by himself. "What's wrong Cody?" Kanen asked.

"AHHH! Oh it's just you."

"What do you mean just me I AM a child molester."

"Yeah but you are the friendly sex- I mean you are not as bad as this one guy."

"What??? I am the worst of them all!! Who are you talking about?"

"Ken Ichijouji! He is such a child molester!!! AND HE RAPED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That little I'll rip him apart and I'll kill that little- I mean I think ummm I'LL SHOW HIM WHO'S THE WORST CHILD MOLESTER!!"

Kanen stormed into Ken's evil studio. "KEN ICHIJOUJI WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Hello." Wormmon said. "How may I help you tonight?"

"I want to tie up that little ichijouji bitch and whip him until he bleeds!"

"Oh you're a little late, master will have to dock your pay for that."

"Huh?"

"What, you mean you're not-"

"Wormmon, who is it?" Ken asked. "What? Who are you?" he asked Kanen.

"I'm Kanen the Child Molester!" Kanen said.

"Oh, really? And what do you want from here?"

"You raped Cody Hida, you bastard!"

"Oh yeah! That was fun! Wanna see the video?"

"............... NO!!!!!!!!! You are the biggest freak already! I give up!"

Then Kanen left because no one can ever top Ken's freakyniss.

To be continued, okay damnit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next time on digimon: Rosa comes to Japan!!! What does she want? Here is a hint: His name is Ken! o yeah I think u all go to hell for reading this.


	6. Rosa in Love

Ken is an idiot. But u knew that already. Anyway, Ken had no clue in Mexico that Rosa wanted to have sex with him and Wormmon was mad about it because he wanted to have sex with Ken. Ken was too busy staring at Matt's butt because he was planning to make a sex video with him! Too bad it never worked out. Oh anyway he thought Rosa was sweet but didn't want to rape her BECAUSE KEN ONLY LIKES TO RAPE LITTLE BOYS!!! Okay that is the background.

One day there was a knock at the door in Ken's evil studio. Ken answered it in a leather outfit. "Hello? Ahhhh!"

"Hola, Ken!" Rosa said.

"Oh, Rosa, nice to see you. Sorry I look less than presentable today." Ken said in Spanish. "If you wait a minute, I'll go change into something better."

"No, don't change! You look sexy!" Rosa said.

"Okay...." Ken said. He didn't find this strange because he is a perverted freak and thinks everyone else is probably a perverted freak too.

"Ken, your house looks so nice! What do you do here exactly?"

"I make XXX videos! Want to watch some?"

"Sure!" Rosa said. "Then after that, let's make a baby!"

"What? How do you do that?" Ken asked.

"You have HOT SEX, silly!"

"WHAT???????????!!!"

"Are you okay Ken?"

"You mean hot sex with you??? Sex?? With YOU??"

"Yeah! Who else?"

"But you're what... five?"

"No silly, I'm thirteen! I told my parents I was going to get married to a handsome Japanese boy!"

"But... but..." Ken was confused.

"Come on Ken! Don't forget you promised when we were younger!"

"But... I don't think-"

"Okay maybe you didn't but let's go anyway! You don't have a girlfriend, do you?" Rosa looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Rosa... You're a great girl, but... I'm gay! I like having hot sex with BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What do you mean, with boys??" Rosa said. "How do you do that?"

"Here, watch this!" Ken put in the video of him and Cody.

"Ohhhhh...." Rosa said. "Well, I'm sexier than him!! Who is he anyway??"

"Just some kid I hate."

"You like me don't you?"

"Well.... Kind of...."

"Then I'll just stay here until you decide to marry me!" Rosa ran out then ran back in with her many bags of luggage. "I love you Ken!" she said. "I know one day you'll love me too!"

Ken was confused because Ken is an idiot and a woman being attracted to him was a very new concept!!!!! The very idea of women is a new concept to Ken! Oh no what will happen? Find out on the next DIGIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIGITAL MONSTERS!!!!!!!!

To be continued, you mexicans!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next time on DIGIMON: Ken is a pervert duh... OH NO WHATS THIS!!!! FIRST MEXICANS NOW THOSE BLOODY AMERICANS!!!! Mimi and Laurie come to visit!!!! DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I bet they're perverts too!


	7. Americans sux o no i'm just kidding

O hello this is a fanfic. O I must be on drugs.

One day there was a knock on the door of Ken's evil studio. Hahahaha who could it be? Rosa answered it and found 2 American sluts at the door! "O NO! YOU GET AWAY FROM KEN! HE IS MY MAN U STUPID AMERICANS."

"Chill out, cutie." the green haired girl said. "We're just-"

"Oh! Wonderful! The American sluts I ordered for my new porn video!!!" Ken said.

"What???" the red haired girl said.

"No, you pervert! It's me, Mimi!"

"Who?" Ken asked.

"One of your fellow Digidestined! I came to invite you to a digidestined get together in celebration of my return to Japan and new American citizenship!" Mimi said.

"Why did you return to Japan if it wasn't to star in my porn videos, you slut!"

"Fine, don't come! You are dangerous and insulting!! And here's an invitation." Mimi said.

"Can I come to?" Rosa asked.

"Sure! Do you promise to leave that pervert behind?" Mimi winked at Rosa.

"No! He is my fiance!!" Rosa said. "He will come!"

"Oh, that's too bad." Mimi said. "Well, see you then! Oh, and this is my friend, Laurie. She's a very good friend of mine."

"Yeah, we're lovers!" Laurie said.

"EW! That's sick! You two get out!!!! Now!" Ken took out his whip.

"Fine, you don't have to push us, we wanted to leave anyway." Mimi said then walked away.

(THIS MEANS THAT SOME TIME PASSED.... U FREAK)

Okay now it's Mimi's lovely get together! She is a damn American slut who wants to be Japanese too! Okay!

"It's great to see you again Mimi!" everyone said even if they didn't mean it. Yolei was dissapointed because she wanted to be where Laurie was! Mimi said that Cody was cute now and Cody cried then said that Ken raped him. Yolei said "WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That was when Ken and Rosa showed up. Yolei started beating up Ken HAHAHAAHA.

"Get off of my fiance!!" Rosa said.

"You idiot! Your fiance is a serial RAPIST." Yolei said. Then Ken tried to get away but Yolei punched him more.

"You're just jealous because he's marrying me and not you! You have no proof of anything!" Rosa said even tho she watched all of Ken's nasty videos before.

"Gr.... I'd believe Cody over Ken any day.... Did you rape him, Ken?"

"What? Oh sure I-"

Rosa hit Ken. "No he did not! You are so bad for saying that! Where is that boy?" Rosa went over to Cody and smacked him. "You bad boy! Accusing Ken of something like this!"

Cody cried and ran away.

"We shouldn't have invited that one." Mimi said and then Rosa and Yolei started fighting more.

"Why did you anyway?" Laurie asked.

"Because I think the Mexican girl is so cute!" Mimi said.

Then the party went on TK and Catherine came. Catherine was kind of shocked when TK spanked Ken for being a bad boy. Then they found Ken in the closet trying to rape Davis again. And then they found him molesting Cody AGAIN. Why is Ken such a pervert?

"Sorry we're late!!!!!!!!!" Kari said. Her and Tai walked in.

"Yah we were busy hee hee." Tai said.

"Hey what's going on?" Kari asked.

"Ken is a pervert and is raping people and ruining my party!!" Mimi cried.

Kari looked and saw Ken chasing after Matt! "Okay you pervert I'm sick of you!!" she said because she remembered a time where Ken was shocked because he found out she was a girl. "I'll take care of you!" Kari tied up Ken a lot and shoved him in the closet and everyone was happy even Rosa.

"You know something, you're way too good for him." Mimi said to Rosa.

"B-But I always thought I would come to Japan and marry Ken the handsome Japanese boy." Rosa said.

"Well, things change..." Mimi put her hands on Rosa's shoulders then leaned down and KISSED her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wow Rosa was surprised and then she and Mimi left the party to do nasty things and Catherine was finding out more about TK with the minute. And that's the end isn't that a cool party?

To be continued, you lazy americans!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next time on DIGIMON: Laurie is a bitch after being dumped for a mexican. And the return of Kanen the Child Molester!!!!! NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u fools are loving this i bet


	8. Kanen molests again

Laurie the stupid american was very angry. Becase she was dumped by Mimi for the mexican girl, Rosa and then kicked out with Ken into the streets. She could have just gone back to america and found another slut but oh no she couldn't do that. She decided she was going to not rest until she got another Japanese girl!!!!!!

Meanwhile Kanen the Child Molester was thinking of Cody again. HOW 2 WIN HIS HEART? Well first he would have to keep being a child molester he had read enough on the internet to know that anyone who goes out with Cody is a Child Molester. But somehow that wasn't enough. How could he win the heart of Cody?

Then he turned around a corner and ran into Laurie. "Ow! Watch where you're going!" Laurie said.

"Sorry." Kanen said he sounded depressed.

"Geez what's your problem?" Laurie asked.

"I have been in this fanfic since chapter 2 and still don't have my love!!!!"

"What??? SIX CHAPTERS??? OK I swear I will find my love in this chapter!!"

"As long as it's not Cody!!" Kanen said.

"No it's not Cody is he the one that was running around screaming 'Ken raped me!!' in the party in chapter 7?"

"Yeah probably."

"Well I'm just looking for a Japanese girl N E Japanese girl!!!!"

"Okay, why don't we work together?"

"Yeah original characters shuld STICK 2GETHER."

Then they walked down the street until they found Cody and Yolei talking together and Yolei said Cody should go to a place for children who have been molested.

"HEY CODY!!!!!!!! I think you need to be molested again!!"

"NO!" Yolei screamed and then screamed some more.

"Hey! She's a girl and she's Japanese!" Laurie realized.

"Well duh." Kanen said.

"She'll do." Laurie smiled and then started dragging Yolei away.

"Wait..." Yolei I think she was confused. "I can't leave then Cody will get molested again."

"That brat is always getting molested." Laurie dragged Yolei farther and farther away.

Kanen was so surprised that Laurie actually did find someone in this chapter that he forgot to molest Cody! Well, he wasn't someone to drag the people away besides Cody wouldn't like that anyway. Maybe he should just ask Cody out the normal way- O Cody left already o too bad.

To be continued, ideots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next time on DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS:: Ken is a damn stupid pervert!!! Why do I keep saying that? O anyway next time on digimon Ken is bored and wants to molest Cody again. Ha ha ha. See you then.


End file.
